my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Julius Maximillion
Marcus Julius Maximillion (マーカス・ジュリアス・マクシミリアン, Mākasu Juriasu Makushimirian), also better known by his public hero alias of Mr. Vigilant (警戒さん, Keikai-san; Jap Translation, "Mister Alert,") is the leader of the Vigils, a group of heroes coordinated together as a national team of the USA and a world crisis responder to disasters and catastrophic occurrences. He is a protagonist in the story High Voltage! An MHA Roleplay! Appearance Marcus takes the appearance of a stalwart, mountain of muscle and handsome features. With a defined musculature structure that is near impossible to restrain even in the modest of suits or the bulkiest of clothing, his physical nature is the peak of naturally made perfection crafted with intense training. Standing at six foot ten inches, he towers over nearly all his peers and is an intimidating sort even just to approach casually. Black hair is swept back in an (admittedly dated) mullet that tends to shift from being well kempt, messy, or gelled depending on the circumstance. Piercing amethyst eyes shine with a rare radiance when genuinely happy or a violent glow when enraged. A broad jaw with a strong nose and face kept clean shaven, his sharp browed visage is often one described as very warm and pleasing to the average passerbier if not entrancing to the opposite (and humorously the same, at times) sex. His uniforms have come in a variety of shapes, sizes and colors since his earliest debut to his current run. It started out as a simple muscle T with a painted "V" on the front with -usually- torn jeans and military boots. His more consistent Pro Hero suit altered to a cape-less body-suit of kevlar with deep purple and black stripes, a star of cobalt on the back while a V was emblazoned on the front; this also came with a pair of fire retardant shoulder-length gloves and knee-high friction-resistant rubber boots. By the time he became leader of the Vigils, his current uniform switched to a more classic caped appearance, with a silver in-line and a black style over his more skin-tight material not too dissimilar to what he used to wear in his early career. Now he wore a silver cape with a circular style of the USA Flag in a black-&-white style, with a silver V on the torso with a silver belt, a pair of smaller durable gloves and thigh-high friction-resistant boots. He has also, on occasion, donned a silver styled circlet of immaculately shaped leaves of metal, not too different from the crowns the Caesars wore of Imperial Rome. Personality Marcus Julius Maximillion is not such an easy man to simply pen down in such a few words. On the surface he'd appear to be a jovial, people-pleasing man who has a heart of compassion ranging from the most mundane of pleasantries to the most convoluted of tasks to keep people's spirits high. Always selfless, always willing to make the sacrifice for everyone else's benefit, it is no wonder he was at one point friends with a younger states-living All Might when he was younger. His reflection and association with the man was always one of positivity, endearing to be as good of an example for his fellow Americans as much as his fellow "Symbol of Peace" was in Japan. Assembled with the team, however, he is a very brazen and very direct individual. He spares no expense in determining the course of action meant for what he believed was best or right, often leaning towards being a busybody or a bit authoritative to his peers. Often clashing with interests of culture centers of influence -especially the media- but attempts to be cordial and respectful to members of the government to continue being an example. Those who work with him closely to those who only know him through chain of command understand his position is a trying one and even someone as publicly saintly in the eyes of the people has his moments of weakness or an ultimate breaking point. With his family, he is nothing but warm and responsive, almost to the point of detriment to his position. Doing whatever it took to ensure that his children had a father in their lives and his wife a loving husband, the only person he's ever neglected spending time with in his younger adult life was his sister, Athena. Despite the strain of their separation from each other through career and life choices, they've renewed their bond in the field of heroism, allowing them to rekindle it if only being confidants in their personal feelings in the jobs they share. He is nothing if not incredibly devoted and protective to his family; while it hasn't happened to a negative repercussion at this time, he knows there might come a time where he'll act incredibly rash and irrational should anyone dare target the ones he cherishes most. Synopsis *High Voltage! An MHA Roleplay! Background Marcus Julius Maximillion was born to a career hero family, with Maxim and Vienna being originally residents of Rome before moving to America. Them being a hero duo is what made them popular and respectable Pro Heroes, but once they had children, they ultimately decided to retire to be a family. Marcus was first born, not too long after Athena, who he became quite close to throughout his young life. When he showcased his Quirk -quite explosively in fact-, his parents were both proud and alarmed at the strength their child had expressed; unlike Athena who fostered a talent more subtly than himself. Enrolled in the best schools they could find to help foster their talents, the pair accelerated neck and neck for their respective skills balancing one another. It wasn't until they both attended the Union City Academy for the Heroic (also known as UCAH) that he met a man from abroad who showed him the path he wished to take his life as a hero; Toshinori Yagi, later to be known as All Might. His friendship with him early on not only showcased the best attributes in himself but caught attention of many of his peers. While not always at his side, the two were known for some of the most historic of sparring matches of UCAH, and more than one occasion brought a near destruction to the facility they practiced in to the dismay of their instructors. At the end of the day, Marcus did have to say his goodbyes to his friend as they moved in opposite directions and promised one day they'd see each other again when they've both become icons of heroism for both of their birthplaces. After that, he left for the eastern coast of the United States while Toshinori returned to Japan, and their mutual exploits soared up and above expectations of those who knew them in UCAH. Through many acts of bravery, heroism and indomitable courage, Marcus established his reputation as "Mr. Vigilant," and not too long after his name became synonymous for "American Hero," did he found the national-to-global response organization known as the Vigils. Endeavoring to bring justice to places on Earth that didn't afford to have prestigious groups of heroes such as himself and representing the best that America had to offer, Mr. Vigil became as much of an ambassador of his nation as much as a representative of Pro Heroes of the States themselves. During his career he had met his wife, another Pro Hero, whom he had a bountiful family sired to his name that he spent as much time as he could manage to ensure they had a caring and respectable father; almost to the detriment of his position of the Vigils, whom he relied aid from the others to pick up his own slack in his absence. In his current age, he's become more relaxed from his more constant persistent actions as a Pro Hero, now only responding when the situation calls for his hand of expertise. He's often spent more or less directing from the background, and having any time he has spent with his also semi-retired wife to his children. Aware that people are talking of him passing the torch to a new hero to take his place as leader of the Vigils and possibly a full retirement itself, he wonders what the future has in store for him ahead of the horizon. Is it despair that he senses, or a peaceful tranquility? He can't say, but hope for the best and prepare for the worst... Natural Skills Natural Born Leader: Born with an inherent charisma that's hard to ignore, Marcus has taken the traits of his family and expanded them through the best schooling to enhance his intelligence and purpose himself in taking charge. Often the first on the scene, he takes precedence in ensuring first responders or anyone of emergency reaction to set up perimeters or help make his job easier to help contain the situation. Able to calm situations through his mere presence, his ability to command is palpable and the authority of which he wields his body and voice can make even the staunchest of antagonists tremble when face to face with his sheer voice of charisma. A tactician with few to compare among the Vigils, a captain to a squad he leads and a figure of moral authority, few ever question his rationality even when it becomes brazen and blunt without grace or delicacy some would prefer over his strong handed touch. Gifted Combatant: With a drive for action and a desire to be in the thick of danger, one has come to understand the natural talent Marcus possesses in dealing with situations with his fists. Through the utilization of his Quirk, Marcus has incredible self restraint and a measure of precise control over how much power his body produces. In this way he has learned a variety of methods of handling a foe in the best way he can to ensure he doesn't cripple or maim anyone unnnecessarily; let alone kill them. Thus he has a few styles he alters intermittenly from each other given on the circumstance: *Soft Touch: Despite the condescending name, this style has a precedent to incapacitate with the least force possible to keep damage to a person to a minimum. Marcus often defers to using this against common thugs or criminals with a low level Quirk to even the Quirkless criminals that he had to issue justice out against. While not remarkable, given the threshholds of his Quirk, this takes as much control as one can imagine given the sheer amount of force he can produce from a single punch. *Quick-Footed: Demonstrating his ability of sheer speed, Marcus can move faster than the eye can see and utilize either Titan or Soft Touch styles of combat when moving at such a high velocity. Though it is admittedly hard to hold back given the momentum carrying his body mass, he does his best to either slow down before making contact or reducing the scale of his strike in hopes to restrain injury made on his given target. It is one he can utilize at any given moment, given the nature of his Quirk. *Titan: When utilizing the full effectiveness of his Quirk, Marcus has a precise to explosive level of impacts when throwing the weight of his body towards any given point. It's here where he'll push back falling structures, halt tidal waves or send back a wall of flames through a simple clapping motion. His power is legendary when using his Quirk to the fullest of extents and one only physically comparable to his peer of All Might. Superhuman Endurance: Due to the nature of his Quirk, Marcus has always been inherently tough thanks to the body he was born with. This only increased as he got older and the more he trained his Quirk, the power soon applied to every extent of his anatomy. From his skin becoming tough enough to reflect projectiles to the hair on his head being resistant to the elements and even his eyes able to resist extreme flashes or chemical splashes; even his teeth are able to grind into metal. This endurance comes to a response of the strain he'd put on himself through the power he emits, protecting him from himself as much as from an external threat. Pro Hero Gear Raiment of the Vigilant: The Current Uniform he bears is a one of a kind armored material, protecting him first before the impressive flesh of his body has the chance to. Highly resistant to the elements, bullet proof and some yields of explosives. It is the closest thing made that can withstand his Quirk and is more or less adaptable to the current situation of peril he's usually in. Should his costume suffer damage, it'd take awhile to repair or even reproduce such a material; surely showing the extremes of his given situation. Quirk 'Titan '(タイタン, Tai Tan): A Transformation-Type Quirk that focuses purely on the physical attributes of his body, enhancing every atom of his being into being super-charged with an internal source of immense energy. Augmenting his body to move faster than the eye can see, hit harder than any conventional weapon and leap taller than buildings, Marcus' ability to control the degree of power running through his body is the skill he adopted through mastering this Quirk. Able to become a shield for the defenseless or a deadly weapon to his enemies, this Quirk functions with a versatile of effects so long as he comes to bear it with all of his being on the line. A Superman in his own right, there are few in the world that compare to the pure refined might of such a physical Quirk. Trivia *Due to the unique design this character has, this author has decided not to use any existing images for fear of marring the picture this author has for the character in mind. *Mr. Vigilant is one of the first fictional heroes that was created by this Author since high school. This is just but the latest draft of the ideal design involving this creation. Quote(s):